INUYASHA! CLEAN UP YOUR ACT!
by TheRYU
Summary: ok i got this from watching an old movie called an all dogs christmas carol and when the song came on oh god it was funny so i turned it into a one shot of pure funnyness lolz poor inuyasha dont open that mouth


**INUYASHA!!!! CLEAN UP YOUR ACT**

RYU: ok so I was watching a movie called An All Dogs Christmas Carol and this story just pops into my head and I couldn't stop laughing at it…that and people were looking at me funny its gonna make you laugh to I hope lolz oh and seeing how I'm extremely lazy when everybody starts singing at the same time ad says the same thing I'm just going to say

"Everyone"

But when they are singing like two people or one it will have their names first letter or for shippo it will have "shi" oks then on with the story oh and p.s when you read the song parts when it says something and well like this

"I've got no life…sad me"

Then nothing for who said IT WAS ALICIA like I said earlier I'm lazy right now ok lolz

p.s.s I have no grammar or spelling skills but I love to write so u love it you hate it, it doesn't matter

**INUYASHA!!!! CLEAN UP YOUR ACT**

Alicia was playing with Shippo and Rin in the field that was a few miles away from Kaede's hut. Everything was going good the birds were chirping humans laughing in the background and Kagome sitting next to Sesshomaru talking and with her demon senses she heard kagome and sesshomaru talk about her going to the castle spending time with rin again and how everybody missed her and shippo. Alicia smiled because she knew where that was going her dragon instincts going haywire but soon her smile began to fade as she heard inuyasha walk into the clearing with Kikyo and Naraku (ok in this story he's not the bad guy like in the original story but he's still a jackass because inuyasha thinks he goes out with Kikyo but she really goes out and sleeps with Naraku but the thing is inuyasha keeps clamming kagome even agents' her will)

"KAGOME you stupid bitch get away from sesshomaru what are you a fucking idiot I told you to never go near him" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kikyo to his side and held her there like a prize doll

"And I told you inuyasha you don't own me so back of or you'll regret it" kagome growled (she's a dog demon in this one too

"I believe she said all that was needed for you half-breed now you your bitch and that…Thing need to leave…Now" Sesshomaru growled as he and kagome stood up

Alicia seeing where this was going picked up the kids and flew them to Jaken and Ah Un

"I might need you to watch the kids for a while ok I have something to do" Alicia rushed out before she ran and picked up Songo and Miroku putting them on her back about to fly away but then thought about it and picked went back to the kids and picked them up when Jaken wasn't looking god it was fun to fuck with that toad

"Ok you guys I need your help" Alicia rushed out as she flew back into the clearing

Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin looked at each other and smiled as they saw Inuyasha

"Ok what is it were all ears" songo said Alicia smiled as she whispered what they were about to do

**Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome…arguing with Inuyasha…which gets them no where**

"Inuyasha leave me alone for the last time or else" kagome growled while rubbing her throbbing temples

Sesshomaru was getting fed up his patience's running very thin with the hanyu he started cracking his knuckles about to get ready to attack inuyasha when Alicia popped up in front of him in her human...ish form with a piano and looked at inuyasha and smiled then started playing it and singing

"look what you've done you've been a very bad dog my son-"Alicia looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes and he started to get hypnotized but continued to listen to what she said

"Packing seven years of evil into everyone-"

Miroku whispered into Kagome's ear and she did the same to Sesshomaru and all three of them moved out the way

"Greed and Vice-"

Alicia pulled out a deck of cards and checked them like a pro cards dealer

"A pack of cards and a-"

She pulled out a pair of dice and rolled them around in her hand in front of Inuyasha's face

"Pair of dice ain't gonna get you into paradise-"

Alicia stopped playing and kicked the piano away laughing and looked at inu again

"You get it pair of dice, paradise huh hahaha" Alicia laughed like it was the most funniest thing she ever heard

"Huh?" Inuyasha didn't get it

Alicia picked inuyasha up by the back of his shirt by her tail and continued to sing

"Your in a sad, sad, so sad, really bad, makes me mad state, old friend

Alicia then dropped inuyasha on his butt he looked up expecting to see Alicia but all he saw was a tomb stone that had said RIP then the ground around his butt opened up and he fell down into the pit but as he fell he say a big bright round ball of fire and it started to get hot really, really, really hot

"is this the end whooooooohoooo….I think it's time-"

Songo, Miroku, and shippo came out of the fire in red clad robes with horns and pointed tails

"HI TIME TO CLEAN UP YOUR ACT"S, SHI, M

Alicia caught inuyasha as he was about to fall into the lava his face was one of pure fear and shock then she smiled and jumped out the hole

"If you don't your doomed and that's a fact"

Alicia pulled a mirror out from behind her back and showed inuyasha

"Take a look and you'll see-"

It first showed inuyasha as a good dog with a halo over his head and his hands together praying

"The kind of dog you were born to be-"  
then it showed it himself as how others see him with horns and big fans and him drooling shippo and rin came out behind him and yelled

"CLEAN UP YOUR ACT!!!" SHI, R

Alicia then threw the mirror away and began to circle inuyasha

"you could be a leader, you could be a saint, you could be a million things that obviously you ain't!!!"

Alicia took her hands and made the cut sign and inuyasha was flung into the sky and landed on a cloud he was really scared shitless why the fuck was this crazy shit happening to him. Then Alicia's voice was carrying up with his as he was flung into the air

"Your slipping and your sliding and soon your gonna fall-"

Songo, Miroku, and Rin popped up where he was sitting he looked at them like they were death angels because they were wearing all white from head to toe

"You'll be-"Everybody

"Out of friends, out of love, nothing left at all but you still got time"

"Got time to clean up your act" everybody

"Make amends for all the friends you've slapped" Shippo said while spreading cream on his face then bringing out a sword and slicing his head off

Inuyasha was feeling around his shoulders for his head he was damn near in tears when a hand reached down and picked him up by his collar again his head finally popped out from his clothes

"Liston close to what I say every dog has his judgment day"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey clean up your act" everybody was clapping and dancing and pointing at inuyasha

"When the music's over when the show is through-"

Alicia picked up two life size dummies of kikyo and naraku and looked back and forth between the two

"You'll still have **ETERNITY** to spend with wonder who?!?!?"

She unexceptionally threw the dummies at inuyasha who fell over from the weight when he finally pushed them off he looked at them and felt his blood run cold both dummies had long fangs, claws, and very evil expressions inuyasha didn't like how they looked he looked up at Alicia for an explanation he was scared no fuck scared she was about to piss on himself

"You're writing you own ticket the scripts in your claws it's your time to shine-"

"Be divine" everyone

Alicia's voice got deeper

"WORK FOR THAT APPLAUSE!!!!"

Alicia threw a book at inuyasha, he caught it and looked at the cover and saw it had his face on it that soon turned into a skull he dropped it and it started moving jumping into the air, he moved away from the possessed book but before he got far the book exploded into a million's of Kikyo's and Naraku's that looked like the dummies his face lost all color and he ran but soon had to come to another stop because there they were in front of him he slid to a stop and turned to a different direction and ran full speed but once again tried to stop but he was going to fast so slide to a complete stop Kikyo's on one side Naraku's on another all of them reached for him but he slid past right into a field with hundreds of them he nearly fainted from his shit luck he tried stop turn around but the trees were so tall and packed together he couldn't move then he felt it their hands on him pinning him down put horns on him pulled his fangs till they were as long as there's, his mouth could barely close they pulled off his clothes and put him in red and black robes and but a pointed tail on him that hurt like hell and then picked him up and threw a pitch fork at him then naraku said

"GOING DOWN" He then started laughing the Kikyo's as well then inuyasha yelled and screamed bloody murder as the whole entire field fell into its self and his vision went black

"I…THINK…ITS…TIME"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see he was sitting n a chair his claws and fangs were back to normal and his clothes were back he nearly wept for joy he looked around and say that kikyo and naraku hell was over and that songo miroku shippo rin and Alicia were the only ones there

"HIGH TIME TO CLEAN UP YOUR ACT!!!" everybody

"Search for that integrity you've lacked…change your ways…GET A CLUE… the mean and rotten things you do-"

"P-U P-U clean up your act" Shippo and Rin held their noses and shock their heads back and forth and after they were done singing they pushed him out the chair he was sitting in to the ground Alicia came over with soapy water and poured it on Inuyasha's head he shock it off a few seconds later black stuff going along with it shippo and rin hi-fived each other songo and miroku picked him up and made it to where he was in the air flying with them

"Now it's time-"

"Time to clean up your act" everyone

"if you don't your doomed and that's a fact

"HIGH FACT!!!" everybody

"Have a heart, that's the key, you'll be saved, you'll be free take a look and you'll see the kind of dog you were **BORN TO BE!!!!!!!"**

Alicia put inuyasha put inuyasha in a bag and shook him around then threw him out

"Clean up your!!!!!" Everyone

As inuyasha landed he saw behind him a family a female hanyu and pups. Some of the pups looked just like the female but others, others looked just…like…him. He saw the family waving at him to join them to play with them and as he ran to them he never saw Alicia behind him smiling he was just about to reach them but they poofed away

"**CLEAN UP YOUR ACT!!!!!!"**

Inuyasha shook his head from side to side like he was coming out of a dream and didn't know reality from fantasy. He looked around himself for the family he saw but only saw his friends…and sesshomaru they were all looking at him like he'd grown an extra head and both lost their minds well everyone but Alicia who looked like she was trying so hard to not smile but was starting to fail then she smiled one of her creepy smiles that always made his skin feel like it wanted to be ripped off.

"INUYASHA CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!!!" kikyo screeched making everyone's ears hurt

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he turned around to face her but when he looked at kikyo and naraku he screamed…LOUD (and like a girl…No offence I mean I'm a girl and I don't scream) because they looked just like the dummies he turned and tried to run away but tripped over his own feet and fell he looked back at them just to yell again and get you and within a few seconds was long gone all that was left was kikyo and naraku

" Now I suggest that you two do the same otherwise things are going to get dirty" Alicia smirked as she cracked her knuckles they duo looked at each other and quickly left

Kagome turned and looked at Alicia, Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and Rin with her hands on her hips

"Now what did you five do to him?!?!"kagome asked looking a little confused as to why out the blue inuyasha would just daze out in the middle of yelling at them and not talk for ten minutes even when kikyo and everyone was trying to get his attention wouldn't even look at the person just straight ahead like something was there that they couldn't see sesshomaru stood behind kagome also wanting to know what happened to the half-breed he raised an eyebrow at how they all tried to look innocent and angel like but failed miserably

"Nothing kagome what makes you think we did anything?"Alicia smiled as she and the others began to walk away from her and sesshomaru all of them smiling and giggling

"Now I wonder why I don't believe that you sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled as her friends disappeared behind the trees

"No this sesshomaru does not" he smirked

**END**

Ryu: like I said movie folks old as fuck but still funny please comment tell me if you hated it or liked it ^_^

Ja Ne


End file.
